Poodle
by LoveToWrite14
Summary: Elise Elbourne-curly hair, hyper, and fiery. She hasn't visited La Push in almost nine years and one summer she comes back to see cousin Sam Uley and her childhood friends. She expects the best summer of her life, but runs into a few problems along the way- Embry and Paul. AU, Paul x OC x Embry, main Paul x OC.
1. Chapter 1: Elise Elbourne

**Welcome readers! I'm not sure where this story is going to take me but I haven't written anything in a while and I miss writing. I've been suffering from extreme writers block so I came up with something new. I hope you enjoy! :)**

_**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**_**, only my OC's.**

* * *

><p>The group of kids were in a makeshift circle. The selected leader, his name Sam Uley, sat on a rock with a small girl at his side. He had a grin on his face. "Alright, as you all know my cousin will be leaving us tomorrow as it is the last day of summer," he announced in an important way.<p>

The little girl stepped up from beside him and sighed dramatically to the children around. "Please friends, do not cry for me," she put a hand to her forehead.

A boy not far away made gagging noises. Her eyes cut towards him "Hmm, Lahote do you have something to say?"

He rose to the small challenge "No one is gonna miss ya Poodle," At the sound of the nick name, her hands went up to her naturally very curly hair.

The girl just about launched herself on him but Sam stopped her. "Don't listen to that asshole Elise," another boy to the side inhaled sharply at the use of a curse word.

Leah, the only other girl in the group, took the liberty to punch Paul in the arm. He growled at her but didn't say anymore, just pouted.

"Since it's her last night let's make it memorable," Sam finished his sentence from earlier.

Elise cheered "I finally get to cliff dive! Woohoo!"

Embry smiled happily at her as she jumped down next to him. "Aren't you scared El?"

She gave him a smirk "When have I ever been scared?" she questioned. They began to trudge towards the cliffs which weren't too far.

Paul frowned as he stomped around. "Just last week you were terrified of a spider,"

Elise glared at him "You know what scrawny, stuff it,"

That hit where it hurts, Paul smirked despite it "Bet you can't beat me in a fight though Poodle,"

"Not a fair fight though," Embry chimed which earned him a cold stare.

"Elise is a girl," Jared put in his two cents.

"Plus she's a year younger," Jacob appeared from the side. "She's pretty small for a six year old,"

"Jake!" Elise protested. "I am not,"

Jacob shrugged but Embry smiled gently at her. "I think you're perfect El,"

Paul mocked him but Elise wasn't paying attention. She blushed "Oh stuff it Em," she muttered, her cheeks still hot. To distract herself Elise glanced back at Sam who was lingering behind the group with Leah. They were quite close as well.

Finally they reached the cliffs, Elise was bouncing with excitement. The cliff wasn't that high up since they weren't allowed to jump off the tallest. It was dark outside and the waves had picked up but nothing would stop the little girl now. Her shoes were off in an instant.

Sam moved to the front and glanced at her with uncertainty. "Are you sure you can do it El?"

"Of course!" she patted his arm. "I got this handled Sammy,"

He scowled at the nickname but didn't say anything else. Leah smiled at his expression, it was obvious her feelings for him. Elise studied them for a second, at 11 they were the oldest and she hardly understood them but they were her friends all the same.

"Okay here I go," Elise shouted and the others looked on expectantly. She backed up and ran, doing a flip in the air she landed in the ice cold water with a slight splash. As she broke the surface she could hear them cheering for her. She grinned, she would never forget her summers in La Push.

**-9 years later-**

The drive was dull but nothing could dent her excitement. Elise was constantly badgering her mom about how much longer till they reached their final destination. La Push. Elise hadn't seen the reserve in almost nine years and she was missing all her friends there.

"Mom, come on," she moaned from the back of the car. "How much longer?"

Her mother gave her an exasperated look from the rearview mirror. "If you ask that question one more time Elise Rae Elbourne I will pull this car over and pummel you myself,"

She rolled her eyes snapping her headphones back on but waited to turn the music on. Her mother sighed "We have about an hour left," at that Elise pushed play.

The back seat was cramped but Elise liked being able to lie down. She wasn't very big anyways, standing at only 5 feet and two inches. Sometimes she would stretch the truth till she was 5'3. At the tender age of sixteen she could pass as a child, but she made sure to use makeup to stop the mistake.

Not much had changed for the girl, her hair had grown out which resulted in a little less curls but they were wild as ever. Her hair was still the rich brown with subtle caramel highlights running throughout. Her skin the same russet color it had always been.

For the rest of the hour Elise dozed off. Time moved faster this way and before she knew it her mother was shaking her awake. With a streak of excitement Elise was up in a second, bashing her head against the roof of the car. Her mother was practically rolling.

Elise had to giggle a bit as well. "Shut up mom, not funny. My head hurts now,"

Amy Elbourne stifled her laughing into a quiet chuckle. "I worry about you sometimes El,"

Elise jumped from the car and saw her Aunt Allison waiting on the porch with a smile. "Aunt Alli!" she exclaimed running to her.

"Oh my El, you've grown up so much," her aunt held her tightly.

Known for being dramatic, Elise had to hold back tears. "I've missed this place so much. I've missed you so much too,"

Allison's hands smoothed around her face, wiping the tears away. "We have missed you too,"

"Where's Sam?" Elise looked around her aunt into the small empty looking house.

Allison sighed "A lot has changed since you've been gone," Elise frowned, what did she mean? "Sam has a fiancé now, they live together,"

"What," Elise gasped. "Is it Leah?" the last she heard was they were together.

Allison looked grim "No, her name is Emily. She's very sweet but Leah is very heartbroken,"

"Guess we got lots to talk about Aunty," Elise murmured.

"Yes but first let's help your mom with all the bags and get you unpacked." Allison's grin returned as she hugged her sister by the car.

Unpacking took about an hour and a half and by that time they were exhausted. Elise felt weird as she sat in Sam's old room, most of his stuff was still here, minus all his clothes. Her outfits looked out of place in the boyish room. She smiled though, it all smelled and felt like him, she missed him. Tomorrow she promised she would go see him, Allison gave her the address to his house.

It was a secret to her old friends that she was here, well not really a secret but it wasn't known. The only person she really kept up with was Embry, but it had been a while since he sent her an email or a letter. She missed him and wondered what he looked like now. She giggled remembering her tiny crush on him.

It was a random summer to come back but her mom and dad had been fighting so they decided to have some time apart. Amy called up Allison and they agreed it was time to see each other again, now they were here.

Elise's eyes became heavy and soon her breathing evened out. Sleep was peaceful finally, she couldn't hear yelling anymore, only the soft talking of her family.

**XoXo**

Light peered through the window straight into the eyes of Elise, she groaned while rolling over. Morning always came too fast. After she was awake she couldn't go back to sleep so the groggy girl got up and jumped into the shower.

Good thing she remembered to unpack all her toiletries, showering would have been much harder, she thanked herself. The shower woke her up completely and excited wouldn't even cover how she was feeling. She was ready to run all the way to Sam's house if she knew where it was.

But first she needed to get dressed and although it was summer didn't mean it was hot outside. It was rarely hot here. So she settled for a white camisole with a gray light-weight jacket, denim shorts, and worn converse. Her curly hair sprung in all directions since she didn't fix it.

Downstairs waited her mom and aunt, talking sunnily about life. Breakfast was still hot, lucky for Elise, she stuffed some pancakes in her mouth before drilling Aunt Allison for answers on Sam.

"So," her voice was muffled behind pancakes. "Where's Sam live?"

Allison was amused by her childish antics but her mother was not. "Elise Rae, chew your food before you speak,"

Elise rolled her eyes and Allison chuckled. "She's alright Amy," she took a sip from her coffee cup, taking her sweet time and letting Elise suffer. "He lives just down the road a mile or two in a small wooden house. Can't miss it,"

The young girl chugged a glass of orange juice and leaped from her chair. "Guess I got some walking to do,"

Amy frowned "Elise maybe you shouldn't go so soon," her eyes switched to Allison who shrugged.

Elise considered the exchange but threw her hands in the air. "I'll be fine. What's the big deal?"

"He's changed Elise," Allison told her gently.

A hand joined her hip "Well so have I Aunty,"

The older woman chuckled "Not really," she murmured.

At that Elise waved goodbye and was out the door. Walking wasn't something she enjoyed but she didn't mind it that much. Although, she had misjudged a mile or two, it took forever and her legs were tired. She couldn't count how many times she had to take a seat on the side of the road.

It was so beautiful here so resting was nice; the grass was green and soft, the trees tall, the clouds shading her from the harsh sun. Elise sighed in content before getting up and jogging the remaining way.

She didn't expect to stumble across the house when she did, she almost passed it. Elise puffed her cheeks out and took a few gulps of air before climbing the entry way to the house. What would she say? 'Hey Sammy long time no see!' no 'Sammy, I've missed you so much!' Ugh, no matter how many times she practiced it in her head she felt stupid.

She waited for a second at the door, her hand ready to knock. A surge of confidence came over her and her knuckles raped gently at the entrance. Her breath hitched as she waited. Finally the door swung open and her very large cousin stood in the door way with a shocked expression. Damn! What was he taking now? Steroids?

"Sammy!" Elise exclaimed awkwardly "Been a long time eh?"

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all liked it! Kind of a slow start but it'll warm up soon. I'll probably upload chapter two very soon, I already have it written and I feel like it'll move the story along. I apologize for any mistakes, I try hard to weed them out but it happens! Thank you for reading!<strong>

**So, you liked it? Please, click the review button and tell me!**

**-LoveToWrite14**


	2. Chapter 2: Embry Call

**Hello again readers! I'm excited to upload another fun chapter. We get to see a Embry for the first time, Elise's childhood crush! I hope you enjoy! :)**

_**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, **_**only my OC's!**

* * *

><p>Never had Elise been hugged so powerfully, she felt like if he wanted to he could snap her in half. His heat was also overwhelming, she felt on fire against him. "I thought you weren't ever coming back," Sam mumbled to her as he pulled away with a smile on his face.<p>

A grin broke out on his cousin's face "Well I decided you'd missed me enough,"

He chuckled "You haven't changed that much El,"

She frowned "I like to think I have. Maybe I'm not as tall as you or got the muscles but I'll gladly brag about the inch I've grown in the past year,"

His smile couldn't help but widen, family meant a lot to him and Elise could open a small piece of him that Emily usually could only touch. "Come on, I want you to meet someone,"

Elise followed him into the house towards the kitchen where a petite woman had her back to them. She figured that it was Emily, the girl Allison told her about. Sam reached out and caressed her back caringly. Elise noticed the love that was in his eyes as she turned around with a smile.

Emily was very pretty except for the scars that ran down one side of her face, distorting her features greatly. Elise didn't stare though and put on a cheesy smile. "Emily, I want you to meet my cousin Elise,"

"Nice to meet you," Emily grinned brightly while holding out her hand but Elise passed the hand and hugged her.

"Great to finally meet you too!" Elise chimed. Emily was at first shocked of the hug but quickly returned it.

Elise liked her instantly and understood why Sam loved her. She was very sweet and an all-around perfect woman. Elise envied her for being so well put together. She had it all it seemed. The cooking was spot on, she was beautiful, and her personality was like candy.

"What brings you here El?" Sam questioned after a while.

She shrugged "Just some parent troubles, my mom wanted to get away so we came here. I'm glad though, it's been too long,"

He nodded "Have you seen the others?"

She giggled "No not yet, I came straight to see you,"

Emily smiled "They'll be back any minute, hungry most likely. I better get the plates ready,"

Elise stood as well "Need me to help?"

"No stay," Emily shooed her. "Talk with Sam, you two have much to catch up on,"

Elise took a seat letting her eyes fall on the giant that was her cousin. She couldn't help but patronize him about it. "Whatcha been taking Sammy? Steroids or something?" She heard a giggle from the kitchen which meant Emily had heard it.

Sam rolled his eyes, he tried to keep the scowl from his face but was unsuccessful. "No, just grew up. I'm five years older than you, remember,"

"Yeah but still," Elise grabbed his burning arm and punched the hard muscle there. She was sure it hurt her hand more than his arm. He seemed amused as she shook her hand in pain. "That's not normal," she whined.

He chuckled "El, you're dumb," before he could say more the back door was swung open and in piled more giants.

Elise was stunned into silence as she recognized them as her old friends. She was sure to have a heart attack seeing so many abs, they were all in cutoffs and no shirt. Which one was Embry? The boys (if you can call them that) laughed and joked around as they entered. They didn't take noticed of her right away.

Sam stood and motioned for her to too, Elise was standing on shaky legs. "Guys," he called their attention. "You all remember Elise, my cousin right?"

Soon she was engulfed in hugs. Embry reached her first, she was crushed against him. Jake was next, he held her while Jared ruffled her hair. Even Leah became a little excited and gave her a small hug. Elise had never felt so happy to be reunited with her friends.

Embry kept close but the others dispersed at the smell of food. Two boys stood awkwardly to the side and Elise didn't know one but spotted one she did. A grin spread across her face "Sethhh!" she squealed and tackled him in a hug. She remembered his adorable baby face. He was only four when she last visited so he wasn't allowed to go with them that night.

He blushed as she kissed his forehead. "Aw, you're not a baby anymore," she giggled.

Embry looked on in mild amusement "I think you're going to smother him El,"

She finally let go after embarrassing him enough, he scurried quickly away leaving one stranger. Elise studied him "And who are you?"

"Quil Ateara, we met a few times when we were younger." He replied, a simple smile on his face.

It clicked and Elise hugged him "Oh, Quil! Of course I remember! You were grounded that last night of summer,"

He laughed "That's me,"

After that he ran off to get some food. Elise was left with Embry and she smiled up at him. He was really cute, she was impressed by his new mature look. He was just as tall as the rest of them with a sculpted body that made her swoon.

As if he noticed her staring he grinned and threw his arm around her should which required him to bend down a bit. "I've missed you El,"

Her arms went around his waist "I've missed you more," she liked the way he smelt, it was like a forest, but all this heat was going to make her pass out.

"You hungry?" he questioned while gesturing to the counter full of food, most was gone.

She shook her head "Nah, I just ate,"

He led her over there anyways before releasing her to make a plate. Elise went over and sat between Jake and Jared on the couch. Bad choice, it was two furnaces on both sides.

They all caught up very quickly and Elise continued to steal little bits of food off of Jacob and Jared's plates which they growled about. It only served to empower the tiny girl. After a while though it felt like someone was missing, her intuition was confirmed when Sam spoke up.

"Where's Paul?" he asked. That was it! Elise smirked at the thought of Paul, he was such a scrawny little kid. Surely he wasn't like them, she would give him hell.

Jake swallowed his mouthful of food before answering "He got pissed about something and decided to take a walk."

"Same old anger problems eh?" Elise piped up.

Sam had a grim look on his face "Yes and I suggest you not get on his bad side,"

Elise waved his warning away "Pretty sure I never got off his bad side,"

Embry smiled at her from across the room and Elise couldn't help but grin back at him. Quil whistled "Aw you two are so cute,"

Elise turned the color of a cherry. Embry threw a pillow, nailing him in the face, Quil could only laugh.

Jake nudged Elise with his shoulder wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. "Shut up Jacob," Elise growled and put her finger in her mouth then shoved it in his ear. He jumped up and began to tickle her relentlessly.

"Jacob Black!" she gasped between laughs. "Stop!"

She finally fended him away and tried to pummel him with her fists but only ended up hurting her own knuckles. "You suck," she grumbled causing everyone to laugh a bit.

**XoXo**

She spent a few hours there before everyone started to disperse. Jake had someone to meet. Quil had to babysit some little girl. Jared had a girlfriend to attend to. Leah just wanted to get away, it was obvious by the pained look she had around Sam, Elise would have to drill Leah for answers later. Seth had homework.

So that left Elise, Sam, Emily, and Embry. Paul still hadn't shown up and she didn't care much. She felt it was time to go and so did Embry. "I guess I'll be heading out," Elise said as she stood up.

"I'll walk you home," Embry offered and Elise nodded at him.

Emily gave her a tight hug "Come by anytime El,"

Sam was next and he practically crushed her again. "Tell your mom and mine I said hi,"

"You should come see your mom sometime," Elise said with a frown.

Same looked a bit guilty "Things have just been really busy, I'll stop by when I can,"

At that they left. Elise liked being close to Embry, they walked so their arms touched and at some points their hands brushed causing her to blush. She wondered how he felt about her, if maybe his heart raced too.

"There's a bonfire on Friday, I want you to come," he paused. "With me,"

Elise glanced up happily up at him. "Really? I'd love to come!"

Embry grinned "I wasn't giving you much of a choice,"

Her arms wrapped around his. "This is so exciting, I love being back here,"

"Are you going to stay?" he questioned.

"What do you mean?" she frowned "Of course I'm going to stay all summer."

He sighed, "Not what I meant. Are you going to stay longer than summer?"

Elise shrugged "I don't know, I guess if my mom will let me. But I have to go back to school and I'm enrolled down in Redding,"

"Just enroll at the high school here!" Embry told her with a grin. "I'm still there for one more year,"

Elise smiled "Maybe I can convince my mom, but no promises,"

Walking home went by way quicker than walking to Sam's. Probably because she was actually enjoying the walk. When they got to her aunt's he stopped her before she walked inside.

"Um, tomorrow do you want to hang out?" he asked shyly.

"Of course!" she chimed and skipped to the door but stopped to run back. She jumped up and smacked a kiss on his cheek. "See you tomorrow!" she ran into the house with a smile.

**XoXo**

Amy's eyebrows raised as she saw her giddy daughter. "Was that Embry Call I saw outside?"

"Hmm, maybe," her daughter grinned.

Allison chuckled from behind the kitchen counter. "Does someone have a crush on him?"

"Aunty," Elise grumbled. "He's my best friend,"

"Don't lie El," her mom said with a small smirk.

"Okay, maybe I think he's cute," she shot her mom a harsh look before bounding up to her room. She lay back on Sam's old bed and stared up at the ceiling.

Seeing all her old friends brought back so many good memories. She hoped this summer would be just as great.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed the second installment of <em>Poodle<em> :) Paul will make his first appearance in the next chapter, but I'll be focusing on Embry and Elise for most of it. Thank you for reading and the support! **

**So, you liked it? Please, click the review button and tell me!**

**-LoveToWrite14**


	3. Chapter 3: Paul Lahote

**Hey readers! Here is the third chapter where Paul makes his first appearance. Also we get to see Elise's dramatic side a bit. Without any further distractions, I hope you enjoy reading! **

_**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, **_**only my OC's.**

* * *

><p>The next few days flew by. Every waking moment it seemed she was with Embry, he picked her up from her aunt's house, they visited a couple of places, hung out, then went to Sam's house. There was always one person lacking in the "pack" as Elise called them. They were like an inseparable group of friends and the name seemed fitting.<p>

The person missing was always Paul and when Elise would question they always said he was with Rachel Black, Jacob's older sister. They were dating and pretty serious. It creeped Elise out a little bit since Rachel was a lot older than Paul but whatever.

Elise was currently getting ready for the bonfire in an hour. She couldn't decide on clothes or what she was going to with her hair. "Damn," she growled at the number of outfits lying out on her bed. Why was this so difficult?

She decided on a black crop top with lengthy fringe at the bottom, denim shorts and leather sandals. Her hair would just be its natural self since she had no time to fix it. Embry was waiting downstairs and she was already taking too long. She was nervous though, she wanted to look her best so she swiped some lip gloss on and was out the door.

Her mom was having a good time chatting with Embry; he was sweet and held the conversation well. She jumped in before her mom could torture him further. "Alright mom, we're going,"

Her mom smirked "Stay safe kids,"

Elise glared at her mom, knowing what she was hinting at. "Of course Mrs. Elbourne, I promise to bring her back before eleven." Embry said as he ushered the fuming girl outside.

Thank God Embry brought a truck because Elise did not feel like walking all the way to the beach in sandals. She practically melted when he opened the door for her, he was perfect. He was her best friend and her crush, how impeccable. It was like she lived in a Nicolas Sparks book.

She was bouncing all around in the truck, dancing too all the music he played along the way. He was laughing at her childish ways, he had never been so happy to have her back. He was a tad disappointed she wasn't the one but he would try to make her everything to him, but he was sure she was already there.

Elise giggled as they arrived; she rolled out of the truck and latched onto Embry. He led her down to the beach. It was already alive with kids, some older some younger, everyone was welcome. The bonfire was large and licked at the night sky that was illuminated by stars. Music was playing loudly and some people were dancing, others playing soccer, some simply sitting and eating.

She had never felt so at home, she belonged here among them. She didn't enjoy California that much, she always craved La Push. She immediately ran to the water, kicking her sandals off so she could feel it wash over her feet. Embry caught up quickly, watching her with amusement as she squealed at how cold it was.

"Em, I've missed this so much!" she exclaimed kicking water at him.

He laughed but didn't say anything as she danced around in the ocean. A few kids ran past him and into the water with Elise. She gladly accepted them and got into a minor splashing fight. Embry had to pull her away so they could go greet the rest of their friends.

Elise linked her arm around his waist while his went around her shoulder. Jake was the first to see her so he walked over with a girl next to him. She was pretty but very pale so she wasn't from the reserve. She seemed shy but Elise didn't mind.

"Elise I want you to meet Bella, she's an old friend of mine," Jake said with a wide smile, oh no, he was smitten.

She grinned while embracing Bella "Nice to meet you Bella! I'm Elise,"

Bella was surprised by the hug and quietly said "Nice to meet you too,"

Jake whisked the girl away down the beach and Elise went around greeting everyone else. Embry was currently playing soccer with the boys so Elise was left to converse with Emily and a few others. Leah kept her distance from Emily that much was obvious, so she was over standing by the water.

"Are you and Embry dating?" Emily asked with a small smile.

Elise broke her gaze from Leah to Emily. She sputtered a quick "No!"

Emily giggled "He's so taken with you,"

"Really?" She said excitedly, glancing at said boy. He was laughing at something Jared did, he was so adorable.

A girl came over and sat down next to Emily "Hey um, just a warning but Paul and Rachel are running late,"

"Of course, but it's no surprise," Emily sighed. "Oh, El, this is Kim,"

Kim smiled "Hi, I'm Jared's girlfriend,"

Elise grinned "Cool to meet you, I'm Elise,"

"Embry's girlfriend," Emily chimed in.

"Emily!"

"Ooh," Kim snickered. "You're the one Jared tells me he talks about all the time,"

Elise sunk down with burning cheeks. "We're not dating,"

About fifteen minutes went by before a few more people showed up, two of them being Paul and Rachel. Elise was ready to fire back anything he had to offer if they still considered each other enemies. She stood with Kim and went over to where the boys were greeting each other.

Elise's eyes just about bugged out of her head. "What the hell," she muttered in horror.

Paul was hot. He was tall like the rest and filled out with lean muscle. He had a strong jaw line and a wolfish grin. His hair was black and cropped to fit his facial features. Well, this wasn't expected but she could still handle it. She came up next to Embry and she felt _his _eyes switch onto her.

"Well, well, well," his voice made goose bumps blossom on her skin. What, why? "If it isn't the long lost Poodle,"

So the nickname hadn't gone away. Elise stepped forward, up to his challenge. "Still the same ole' jackass I see," she said as her eyes rose to meet his.

His eyes were a rich brown. Suddenly his pupils dilated and a shocked look came over him, his body tensed up and it seemed like he was staring into her soul making her uncomfortable. He took a few steps backwards bumping into what had to be Rachel. She made sounds of protest but he was still staring at Elise who was confused now. It was if he had some connection to her she couldn't see or feel.

"What the fuck?" Paul said in a horrified mixed with amazement tone.

Everyone around was just as shocked. Embry had a look of dismay on his face while a few others just backed away. Sam came over with a hard expression but before he could reach Paul the boy took off into the woods behind them. Elise had never seen anyone run so fast before. What had she done? Surely what she said wasn't that offensive. She glanced up to the troubled Embry who looked so downcast it hurt her inside.

"What the hell?" Rachel complained. "Where did he go?" she went over to see her brother and probably question about Paul.

"Em?" Elise asked in a soft voice, reaching out to him. He pulled away as if she burned him. She frowned, "What did I do? Are you okay?"

Embry glanced away from her "El, I think I should take you home,"

"Why? We haven't even been here an hour? Just tell me what I did," she begged with him.

He started towards the truck and Elise had to run to keep up with his pace. "Embry stop this," she yelled at him as soon as they were away from the beach. He forced her into the truck kicking and screaming and pulled out of there faster than she could blink. There wasn't a real speed limit since it was out in the middle of nowhere but let's just say Embry was driving a little recklessly.

As they pulled up to her house she stopped him from getting out of the truck to open her door. Tears choked her up, "Em, I don't know what's going on," she whispered.

He finally gazed at her, he had such a sad look. "God damn it," he growled and grasped her head, smashing his lips to hers in a heated kiss.

Not exactly what Elise was expecting but she wasn't complaining. She wrapped her arms around his neck letting him deepen the kiss further. But as quick as he kissed her he was done, he pulled away breathing intensely. Elise reached out, she didn't want it to be over. She liked him a lot.

"Please Elise, just go," he said with his head turned away.

She then yelled at him and threw her fists at him, after she was done she jumped from the truck and sprinted to the house. She didn't stop to explain to her mom or aunt, she went to her room. Elise's head was buried in a pillow as she heard his truck take off outside.

"I always fucking screw up something," she yelled with tears threatening to pour.

**XoXo**

Elise stayed in her room for the next few days refusing to answer her aunt or her mother even after the threats of being grounded her whole entire life. Nothing could bring her from the room. The only time she moved from the bed was when she had to go to the bathroom, the rest of the time she was curled under the blankets, there she felt like nothing could hurt her.

She had really liked Embry. Did all this mean that they couldn't even be friends anymore? She didn't want that, she still wanted him in her life. What even caused all that in the first place? All she did was say one thing to Paul and everyone freaked out, it wasn't even that mean. She grumbled a few curses to herself. It wasn't herself that messed everything up it was him, he was the reason, if she saw him she would probably tackle him and punch that stupid face of his.

A knock on her door roused her from her thoughts, thinking it was her mom she yelled "Leave me alone you witch!"

A deep voice cleared their throat. "It's Sam,"

Elise threw the blankets off and tiptoed over to the door. "What do you want?"

"I hear you're not leaving this room," he spoke up.

"You're right, I'm not." She confirmed.

She heard him shuffle around "Will you let me in?"

"No," she responded curtly.

"El, don't be stubborn. Either you let me in or I break this door down,"

"Guess you'll just have to break it," she then jumped back into bed, covering her head with the blankets.

There was a sigh outside and before she knew it the door was laying on the ground. Elise shot up out of bed with her mouth hanging open, her cousin couldn't help the smile on his face. "What the hell Sam!"

"I told you I would," his smile evaporated. "You look, um, bad,"

Elise rolled her eyes "Gee thanks. Get out,"

"C'mon El, take a shower and eat something for god sake,"

"I'll do what I damn please and you are getting on my nerves Sammy," she growled. Her patience was zero.

Sam raised an eyebrow a frown present on his face. "I will force you into the shower, clothes and all. And I will shove food down your throat. Which would you like, the easy or hard way?"

"Fine, I'll take a shower and eat something, but just fix my door." She grumbled while grabbing some clothes and slipping into the bathroom.

After her shower she walked out to an unfixed door with Sam out of sight. She was annoyed, oh well, her hunger overruled everything now. Elise made her way downstairs to her mom, aunt, and cousin all chatting. Amy stood quickly and hugged her daughter "I thought you'd never come down,"

"Sorry mom," Elise murmured, pulling away so she could go into the kitchen and fix a plate of the leftover lunch.

She scarfed down the food in seconds and was up for more. She hadn't eaten in days, her aunt's cooking was a godsend to the famished girl. No one really spoke as they watched her eat, it made her a tad uncomfortable but her stomach wasn't stopping her from consuming whatever she needed. Once she finished all she could eat the questions began to roll.

"Why're you here Sam?" Elise asked.

Aunt Allison answered in her gentle voice "We called him over here. You weren't responding to us and I knew you might listen to him,"

"Turns out I've been worried about you too," Sam said then cleared his throat.

Elise raised an eyebrow "Oh really?"

"Yes, Friday night ended kinda badly," Sam gave her a weary smile. "Let's take a walk El,"

It was quite cold out so she had to slip on an old hoodie but Sam was keen on taking her out. Fresh air was nice, Elise hadn't been outside for so long and she missed it.

She sighed "Sam, it's the beginning of summer and I already screwed it up," she then shook her fists. "I don't even know what I did!"

Sam chuckled "You didn't do anything El," he reassured her. "Some things happened that night that you don't understand yet. Let's just say you're not exactly how Paul pictured you,"

Elise scowled, "This is all that douchebags fault. I hate him,"

"Woah, El, calm down," Sam laughed ruffling her hair a bit. "It wasn't Paul's fault either. Although he was a dumbass for running away,"

Elise didn't understand her cousin's stupid cryptic answers but she just wanted to burn Paul in the hellfire that was her anger. It all quieted as her real question popped up. "Does Embry hate me?"

Sam sighed "No, he doesn't,"

Elise stopped Sam and grabbed the front of his plaid shirt. "Tell me how he feels about me,"

His eyes were wide at her fiery outburst. "He doesn't think anything really," He couldn't anymore at least.

"You mean, he doesn't like me," she whispered.

Sam felt her sadness "He likes you El, you guys are best friends," he tried to fix it.

"That's not what I want though," Elise said in frustration. "You know what Sam, I will make him like me,"

"I don't think you should do that," Sam hurriedly said.

"Yeah," Elise was off in her own world now. "That's all I need to do. Thanks Sam, you're great!" she smacked a kiss on his cheek and took off down the road towards his house.

Sam put his head in his hands. She was going to cause hell for them all.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed the third chapter! I really appreciate the favorites, follows and reviews from you guys, it means a lot. Thank you for reading and the fourth chapter should be up soon! :)<strong>

****So, you liked it? Please, click the review button and tell me!****

**-LoveToWrite14**


	4. Chapter 4: Leah Clearwater

**Wow, it's been a long time since I've updated this story! I've had this chapter written for a while but I just haven't had the time to edit and post it, life sometimes can get very hectic. I'm glad that I can start writing again! Well, enough excuses, enjoy! :)**

_**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, **_**only my OC's.**

* * *

><p>Elise had never run so fast in all her life, but the thought of seeing Embry kept her going. She knew he had to be at Sam's house, they were always there at this time. She felt her heart quicken as the house came into vision, her feet picked up speed. She barely stopped to open the door, she considered herself welcome so she didn't knock. She saw the whole pack of them there, even that damn Paul. Everyone seemed surprised to see her, especially Embry, the only one she really had her sights set on.<p>

He was standing with a plate in his hands but it was soon replaced as Elise launched herself into his arms. Good thing he was like a brick wall, he didn't budge at the impact. She hugged him tightly. "I'm sorry Em,"

Then there was the sudden sound of glass breaking. Paul had the look of a murderous man on his face, glass was shattered around him and his hand was bleeding profusely. Emily gasped while a few of the guys took a step back and Jake went over to Paul.

"El please," Embry said in an exasperated voice. He shook her off and Elise had a hurt look on her face.

"But,"

"No, we need to talk," Embry grabbed her hand but a growl came from Paul who had his narrowed eyes on the other.

Embry hurriedly dragged her outside and sighed. "El, I love you, but only as a sister,"

"Em, I don't understand, what about when you…" she trailed off and touched her lips.

"It was a mistake," he said firmly.

Elise shook her head "No it wasn't! It didn't feel like it!"

"Don't make this harder El," Embry scolded.

Elise walked in a circle before slapping her palm to her forehead. "What was I thinking, I'm so stupid!" she took a deep breath, don't freak out. "Fine Embry Call, I will accept our friendship,"

He laughed a bit "Our friendship was never over,"

She frowned "It was when you kissed me, but now it's back okay,"

He rolled his eyes "You're so dramatic sometimes, can a boy not kiss his best friend?"

"No!" She shouted. "Not like that he can't!"

He laughed and pushed her inside the house "Whatever El,"

When Elise entered the house everything was still a little tense, she noticed the glass was cleaned up and Paul was seething at the table with a bandaged hand. She met his heated glare for a second but he swiftly glanced away. She raised a brow at that, she didn't think about it too much because she was greeted by all her friends. Everything was set into the motion it had been in before, though, Embry was quite distant he wouldn't directly speak to her much. It frustrated Elise, they were supposed to still be friends!

When he finally did address her they spoke about a few movies that had come out. "We should go see one sometime," Elise suggested with a smile. A snort came from the side of the room. She knew immediately who it was. "Got something to say Lahote? Or are you going to just smash another cup?" her eyes sliced through him.

A smirk came to his face "It's funny how you're so desperate for him,"

Elise sputtered "I am not!"

He gave a sharp laugh "Take her out Embry, maybe you'll get something from the ole poodle,"

Embry frowned at him "Paul," he was cut off.

"What're you trying to say?" Elise stood from her chair.

"Elise," Emily came over to her but was shaken off.

Paul removed himself from his seat and came to stand in front of the tiny girl, she wouldn't back down. "It's obvious you're pretty easy," he was so close Elise could smell his woodsy scent, it sent her reeling into insensibility.

Sam came in the door to see Elise reach up and smack her hand across Paul Lahote's face. The tension in the room could've been sliced with a butcher's knife. The look in Paul's eyes would've burned anyone to death but not Elise. Sam sighed and stepped into action as Paul went for her.

All hell was released. Embry was up in Paul's face, Jake and Jared restrained Paul, Sam tried to settle everything down, Quil and Emily were speaking with Elise, Seth and Leah held Embry back. Sam wrestled the boys outside and shoved Elise out the front.

"Get out of here," he sighed to her then ran to the back.

Elise stood there dejected. She wanted to scream out all her frustrations. Why was Paul such an asshole? Why did Embry not want her? She started her tramp home which was long and boring. Her head was a mess, she didn't know what to think, and she wasn't ready to go home. So she took a minor detour into the thick forests of La Push. It wasn't an easy trek but finally she found a clearing.

There she lay down, staring up at the cloudy sky that threatened rain. She wished it would rain, maybe it could wash away all her worries, she knew it couldn't it was a nice thought though. Time was lost for her as she wasted there for no reason in particular. It became slowly darker and she could feel someone or something watching her.

A loud howl caused her to sit up, a wolf could be dangerous, her eyes scanned the area around. She didn't feel safe anymore so she got up, the walk home would continue. She couldn't quite shake the watched feeling but she placed it at the back of her brain, she was too tired to get worked up once more.

When she entered the house all seemed calm, dinner was on the table and the two women were eating. "I'm home," Elise announced, her stomach led her straight to the food.

"We wondered when you would be back," Amy spoke, a smile on her face.

Elise sighed as she sat down, the food look so delicious. "Yeah I took a little adventure,"

"Be careful El," Aunt Allison warned. "There are dangers in the forest,"

"Nothing I can't handle," Elise muttered with a mouthful of food.

Her mother smacked her daughter's head. "Elise Rae," her tone held annoyance.

Elise smirked at her mom, at least she still had this normalcy.

That night as she readied for bed, Elise felt something watching her. She glanced out the window, nothing really stood out, except if she squinted she could see two orbs of amber. It instilled a fear and curiosity inside her; she drew the curtains then crawled into bed. She had to sleep this all off; perhaps it was just a dream.

**XoXo**

That morning Elise was up early, it warmed up some and she had been craving to do something since she had gotten to La Push. She grabbed a swim suit and a t-shirt; she was out the door without making a sound. She knew a short cut to her destination through the forest but the amber orbs made her second guess it. She took the long way which wasn't too bad.

The air was nice and the atmosphere was so peaceful, who wouldn't want to live here. Everything was so perfect, besides a few things. She rolled her eyes at the thought of Embry, why couldn't they just hook up and call it a relationship. She shook her head, no don't think about him, you are strictly friends. To contradict herself she touched her lips, but that kiss, nothing topped that.

"Stop!" she told herself. "You're gonna drive yourself crazy,"

Finally her endpoint was in sight, her pace picked up and she was at the top of the cliff. She ditched her flip-flops along with her t-shirt, she knew the water would be cold but whatever. Her uncontrollable curly hair swirled in the slight wind, chills blossomed across her skin.

"Don't chicken out now," she growled to herself. She took a step, then one back. "Damn it,"

"Still scared?" A voice behind her spooked her.

She squealed as she lost her footing, then she was tumbling. She screamed but someone was falling with her, she was in their arms. She glanced at the one and only Paul Lahote before they crashed into the freezing water, but his heat was a steady fire preventing hypothermia. As they broke the surface Elise splashed him.

"God bless America Paul! Why don't you just push me off next time!" she paddled towards shore with him trailing behind.

He was laughing "You should've seen your face,"

She dragged herself onto shore, she wrung her hair out as he approached. He wasn't prepared for the onslaught of fists. "You dick!"

"Hey, hey, hey!" Paul grabbed her wrists and glared down at her. "I didn't mean to scare you,"

"That's hard to believe," Elise growled. "You do seem to be fucking everything up lately,"

Paul frowned deeply at that, he shoved her up against a tree, her back was scratched by the bark causing her to wince. He loosened his grip but didn't let her go. For a second they just stared at each other.

"What the hell are you doing?" she snapped. His body was so close his waves of heat warmed her, she could feel his breath brushing over her face, and it felt like he would either murder her or make out with her.

"I'm," he paused. "Just go back to California," he snarled. "You were never needed here in the first place. I haven't been fucking things up, you have,"

That hurt more than it should have. "You haven't changed much Paul," she spat. "Still the same jerk that makes me feel like shit."

She slipped from beneath him and sprinted into the forest leaving him against the tree.

**XoXo**

Instead of going home she went to the Clearwater house, she missed Leah; she was really her only girl friend here besides Emily. But with Leah it was different; Elise had known her for a long time.

Leah invited her in and they went back to her room. "So what brings you over?"

"Just lonely I guess," she said with a grin.

Leah rolled her eyes, "Shut up El,"

Elise laughed "I just wanted to hang out! I barely see you and I've missed you. You're the only person that can keep it real with me."

"Yeah," Leah lounged in a chair as Elise took a seat on the bed. "So how are you and Paul?"

Elise raised an eyebrow. "Paul? We hate each other. Ugh just like fifteen minutes ago he was telling me I was a fuck up. Pretty sure he's been ruining everything,"

"He told you that?" Leah had wide eyes.

Elise nodded "But I mean whatever, he hates me, I hate him. He doesn't matter."

"Yeah," Leah said slowly and unsurely.

"Has Embry said anything about me?" Elise asked suddenly, she scolded herself, she knew better.

"No not really," Leah replied.

Elise frowned "Well that sucks,"

"What did you do this morning? You're in a t-shirt and a bathing suit," Leah inquired.

"Yeah I went cliff diving,"

Leah smirked "Aren't you scared though?"

"No!" Elise shouted. "I am not."

Leah laughed "Whatever you say El,"

"So Leah, let's talk about you. I really want to know something," Elise tapped her chin with a prying look in her eyes.

Leah scowled "Let me guess, it's about Sam,"

"Bingo,"

"Nothing happened. We dated, broke up, end of story," Leah had a sour tone.

Elise frowned. "C'mon surely that's not it,"

"No that's it," Leah was closed off now.

"Fine," Elise let it go. "Want to go get some coffee?"

"You need to put some clothes on," Leah pointed out.

"Clothes are overrated," Elise scoffed.

Leah threw a plaid shirt and some shorts at her. "Hurry up,"

**XoXo**

"I hope this summer turns out good, you know. It's only been like a week and it's sucked." Elise murmured.

Leah smiled behind her coffee cup "I think you're in for the time of your life. Whether it's good or bad,"

Elise raised an eyebrow. "Not sure if I should be excited or terrified."

Leah laughed "Take it as it comes,"

"Whatever old wise one," Elise bowed to her friend across the table.

Leah looked out the dreary, coffee shop window. "I just hope he doesn't tear you apart," her voice was hushed to Elise who just smiled on.

* * *

><p><strong>Looks like Elise is crazy as ever! We got to see Paul's jealous side a little there and little foreshadowing at the end! I really like writing this story so hopefully I can continue. I really enjoy seeing the reviews, favorites, and follows. It means so much to me! Thank you guys for reading, I hope you stick around!<strong>

****So, you liked it? Please, click the review button and tell me!****

**-LoveToWrite14**


End file.
